Silicone release coating compositions typically comprise an organopolysiloxane having at least two alkenyl groups in a molecule, an organopolysiloxane having at least two silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in a molecule, an anchorage additive, and a hydrosilylation reaction catalyst.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a silicone release coating composition comprising: 100 parts by weight of an organopolysiloxane having at least two alkenyl groups in a molecule, 0.2 to 50 parts by weight of an organopolysiloxane having at least three silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in a molecule, 0.1 to 10 parts by weight of a hydrophobic spherical silica powder having an average diameter of 0.1 to 5 μm, and a platinum group compound in a catalytic amount, can form a silicone release coating exhibiting anti-blocking property.
However, the silicone release coating does not possess a low release force due to high cure density.
Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for obtaining a silicone release coating composition which can form a release coating possessing a lower release force at same coat weight (CVV) to sticky adhesive, stable release force, and good anchorage to the substrate.